


something as simple as this

by nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diners, Fair, First Date, Fluff, Humor, M/M, clicheness mentioned, im sorry niall and liam are never in mine, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis goes to danny's diner every weekend and on one particular day, a new brunette boy appears behind the counter. they go on a date to the fair and it's like nothing either of them could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something as simple as this

**Author's Note:**

> this barely got finished in time for day 20..
> 
> but it did and i'm glad because i've wanted to write this for a while!!
> 
> the title is from 'simple as this' by jake bugg!

Every Sunday morning for as long as Louis can remember, he's gone to Danny's Diner for breakfast. He's sixteen now but the name is just as cliche today as it was the first time he saw it lit up in neon blue lights on a sign above his head when he was a kid. 

His tanktop doesn't provide any help against the heat of the sun, even just in the time it takes for him to step out of his truck and walk into the diner's door. It's the same inside as usual; a few elderly people reading the paper, the smell of coffee brewing, and the sound of bacon sizzling in the kitchen for the few random people up this early for breakfast. One thing that doesn't fit though, is the tall boy leaning against the counter, back facing Louis.

He chooses not to address him and goes to his normal seat at the counter- three down from the end with LT written on the bottom in black sharpie. It's moments after he sits down that he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey mate, you're late today," Zayn grins as he walks through the door that connects the front of the diner to the back.

"I wonder why!" Louis says with fake astonishment. "It's not like we were both at Liam's party making out with each other at 1 am last night or anything."

"I was too drunk to remember that," Zayn replies. He's in front of Louis now, placing his hands down on the counter and leaning forward giving a clear view of the ink covering arm.

"We didn't even drink anything you shit," Louis says, laughing as the words come out.

Zayn shrugs one shoulder. "Maybe you're just _that_ bad of a kisser."

Louis goes to hit him but Zayn backs up before he can, puting a cheesy smile on his face as he walks away and over towards the boy Louis noticed before. He watches as Zayn nudges the boy with his elbow and tells him something, jerking his thumb towards Louis. The boy nods his head and suddenly he's replaced Zayn's spot when Louis looks back up.

"You're new," Louis interrupts as the boy opens his mouth to say something.

Looking more carefully, he takes in more details like his brunette curls, deep green eyes, habitually bitten lips, and the two sparrows poking out from where his plaid flannel is unbuttoned. He looks like a storybook character that got dropped in the wrong place, with features meant for a Disney princess but clothes that you would find on an underground indie artist in a cheap bar. Louis is intrigued already.

"And you must be the infamous Louis that Zayn was expecting all morning," he replies. "I'm Harry by the way." His slow, rough voice definitely matches his clothes more than his features. 

"Yeah, that's me," Louis confirms, giving a tight lipped smile. "And just to get this cleared up beforehand, no, me and Zayn aren't dating."

"Good to know," Harry says even slower than before. "What would you like to order then?"

Louis doesn't flinch before responding, "Two pancakes, scrambled eggs, three slices of bacon and be sure to make a smiley face out of it all somehow. If you can't do the face just get Zayn to do it."

"You really are a regular. Nice order," Harry awes.

"It's what I've gotten ever since my dad ordered it for me the first day we came here. Let's see how much justice you give it," Louis grins.

"No faith in me," is all Harry says before he smirks and saunters back to the kitchen. 

As he walks the few feet away, Louis takes in his long legs and the way his whole body seems to sway with each step. It's much different in comparison to his own short stature and it's something that Louis takes note of for more reasons as to why this boy is just so intriguing to him.

Zayn comes over a minute later after he finishes setting two plates down in front of a young couple still clad in their pajamas. There's been a few days that Louis has done that also, being too lazy to throw on real clothes and just dragging himself into the diner with disheveled hair, sleeping pants and his favorite slippers.

"Why've you got that look on your face," Louis demands with a glare.

"Harry's pretty good looking don't you think?" Zayn asks innocently as if he isn't going to somehow talk Louis into getting together with the other boy in the near future.

"He's not a sore to the eye, no." He won't give his friend the satisfaction of knowing that he's interested yet.

"Alright," Zayn says, nodding his head slowly. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"I will only because you're not the one making it,"  Louis sing songs, smiling cheerily at an annoyed Zayn.

Zayn flips him off and walks back into the kitchen, presumably to check on how Harry's doing with the order. He leaves Louis to entertain himself as usual so Louis performs his normal routine.

He steals a quarter from the tip jar and goes outside for a second, just staying out there long enough to buy a newspaper from the stand sitting outside the diner. Once he's got it, he goes back inside and throws his own quarter into the tip jar again.

It doesn't make sense but it's a routine and he's never done anything differently. Flipping open the paper, Louis skims over all of the actual news and goes straight for the crossword.

This week it's all about soccer and Louis says a quiet thank you to the universe in general because it's finally a subject he actually knows something about, not something like 'cultures of China' or whatever the hell they usually pick.

He scans over it and scrunched his eyebrows, not sure what the answers are to some of the hints. It seems like he's sitting for hours when finally there's a bell ding from the back and the door to the kitchen is being pushed open, Harry strolling through it.

He's got a large plate in one hand and a pitcher of syrup in the other. The plate is set down in front of Louis and he looks over it to see how well it turned out.

There's a clear face on top of two pancakes; eyes made of over easy eggs, a smile made of two pieces of bacon, a nose made of a sausage link. It's not exactly what he originally asked for but it's still adorable and Harry even took it upon himself to add whipped cream and strawberries for extra decoration.

"Oh, you're much better at making breakfast faces than Zayn. I'm going to have to kidnap you and force you to make all of my meals at home look like lifesize emojis," Louis states, a happy grin on his face.

"Glad I didn't disappoint you, Mister Tomlinson," Harry replies. _His cheeks have got to hurt with how big he's smiling,_ Louis thinks to himself.

He also catches that Harry just called him Mister Tomlinson and he's ninety percent certain that he never mentioned anything about his last name.

"How d'you know my last name?" Louis asks as he bites into a perfectly crisp piece of bacon.

"Uh.." Harry trails off, looking around and pulling his lip into his mouth.

"You aren't a serial killer are you? Because I'm not rich enough to kill." Harry shakes his head quickly at this and the corner of his mouth turns up again.

"Zayn might've mentioned you before," he says simply, yet looks as if he just let out some huge government protected secret. “Said he was going to try to get us together.”

And there it is.

“I’m not surprised,” Louis sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. “He just can’t get it through his thick skull that I’m perfectly capable of getting a boyfriend myself. I’m not that incapable of self dependence.”

He picks up the syrup and starts pouring it over the whole plate as Harry stands in front of him watching silently, a contemplative look on his face. It’s right when Louis stuffs a huge bite into his mouth that the curly haired boy decides to speak up once again. 

"You wouldn't want to, you know, go on a date or something then?" Harry asks tentatively then catches glimpse of Louis' frozen face. "Sorry, Zayn told me not to beat around the bush with you. I probably shouldn't have trusted him."

"No, no it's fine. I mean, that'd be cool I guess, it's not like I'm seeing anybody and you're not a sore to the eye either," Louis chimes up after he swallows the large chunk of pancake.

"So you actually want to? Like a date?" Harry asks again for a final confirmation, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, definitely," Louis smiles up at him wholesomely.

\----

It's the next Saturday that Zayn sits on Louis' bed, guiding him on what outfit to wear on the date with Harry. They're going to the fair that's come to town which will be a bit odd for Louis considering the only times he's been he was with his younger sisters or Zayn, and obviously they never dressed to impress or did anything romantic.

Zayn's legs are covered in a mound of clothes but he doesn't seem to care as he leans back on his elbows and examines each thing that Louis tries on. 

"What am I supposed to wear? Anything more than a button-up would seem over the top and anything less than a t-shirt would be inappropriate for a date, right?" Louis asks desperately.

"I don't know mate," Zayn shrugs. "Just go fucking shirtless if you're so worried. Don't think Harry would care; you've got a hot little body."

Louis cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head, turning back around to shuffle through his closet. "Thank you for the absolutely life changing advice, Zayn, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He hears Zayn let out a laugh behind him and rolls his eyes. There's about two hours until Harry said he'd pick him up, and according to the text he got earlier for confirmation, that's still the set plan. 

There's nothing in his closet that fits the standard for 'first date at a fair'. Too bad 2014 didn't live up to it's futuristic expectations, with no touchscreen closets that choose the perfect outfit for you without hesitation. Maybe he'll invent that one day and him and Zayn could become millionaires, be on the cover of Forbes.

"I like this shirt, but do you think it'll look good in the fair lights?" Louis holds up a red scoop necked shirt to his torso and turns so Zayn can see.

He licks his lips and hums for a second. "That the one that shows off your collarbones?"

"Yeah," Louis confirms.

"Wear it," Zayn nods.

And that's all it take for the decision to be final. That shirt, some rolled up jean shorts, and dirty Vans that he's out a personal touch on with a black sharpie. It's a very _Louis_ outfit so he guessed it sort of fits for making a good second impression.

"You look hot," Zayn tells him, now standing up and reaching out to swoop Louis' hair back correctly.

"Yeah, yeah," Louis waves off with a grin.

His hair doesn't do much more than fall across his forehead but Zayn always tries to force it to do a quiff like his does. You'd think after so many failed attempts that he'd eventually just give up.

Once all of the clothes are put back up - technically shoved into his drawers and thrown in the closet - they both fall back into his bed and look up at the ceiling. Neither of them say anything for a second, just laying down in silence and basking in each other's company.

"Lou, can I tell you something? You might get mad, but I think it's worth it," Zayn suddenly says seriously.

Louis flips over onto his side and looks at him with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah, what is it?"

"You _promise_ you won't hate me for saying this?" Zayn asks again.

"Jesus, Zayn, I won't hate you, just tell me," Louis sighs.

"Fine, ok," he starts, taking a deep breath and looking Louis directly in the eyes. "I.. think you should thank me for hooking you and Harry up because you kept telling me you didn't need help and now you're both-"

"Oh, fucking hell you prick," Louis erupts, slapping a now-cackling Zayn on the arm. "Thought you were going to tell me you're a crack addict or some shit.u rv"

"No, just wanted to say that I'm a genius and do in fact make better breakfast faces than Harry too," Zayn tells him, his voice still skipping over laughs.

Louis goes to reply, restate that Zayn’s a prick and Harry’s faces are better, but he gets distracted when his phone dings from beside his thigh. His hand flies down quickly to grab it and when he picks it up, it’s Harry’s name on the screen.

_From_ **_pancake boy_ ** _: Excited to see you tonight. Hope you don’t take too much time on your hair cus we’re riding all of the spinny rides.. :)_

_To_ **_pancake boy_ ** _: id be more worried about your lil curls ;)_

\----

“Picture! We need a picture!” Zayn exclaims.

Harry’s standing with Louis near the doorway and they were just about to leave before Zayn stopped them. Louis rolls his eyes but Harry laughs lightly and turns fully around again, Louis following against his will.

“ _One_ picture, Malik,” Louis warns.

Zayn agrees and pulls his phone out, raising it up so that he can get Harry and Louis in the shot. It feels like they’re about to go to prom, but it’s so cliche that it’s kind of humorous and cute so Louis loosens up and goes with it.

Harry steps beside him and they wrap and arm behind each other’s backs, smiling wide and leaning into one another. Zayn counts down and definitely takes more than one picture, so Louis and Harry start making faces at each click.

In one they have their tongues out, in another they widened their eyes, in another Louis faked choking Harry. They’re adorable first date pictures and Louis might actually have to thank Zayn later for suggesting the idea to take them.

“Ok, you’re free to go now. Have fun, use protection!” Zayn calls out as they make their way out the door.

“Fuck off and go back to your own house,” Louis says over his shoulder, pulling the door shut and stepping down the walkway to where Harry’s waiting at his car. “Sorry about him, he’s only this annoying to me.”

“Eh, Zayn’s great. You guys have been friends for a while, I wouldn’t expect anything different,” Harry says as he opens the passenger door.

Louis climbs in and raises his eyebrows, waiting until Harry gets in the other side to say anything else. 

“You’re a proper gentleman,” Louis comments.

Harry looks over and shrugs. “I opened a door, that’s just common courtesy.”

“Just take the compliment.”

“Fine, fine. Thank you for calling me a gentleman, then,” Harry gives in before he starts driving. 

The sun’s not quite set yet since it’s the middle of summer and the days are long, but it’s on the verge of disappearing on the horizon. Louis looks out at it and listens to the songs blaring through the speakers while they drive on, getting closer to the fair each minute that passes.

Luckily, it’s only about ten minutes down the road and the silence in the car doesn’t get anywhere near uncomfortable. So when they get there, Louis let’s out a small, content little hum and smiles over at Harry, waiting for the go to bust out of the car and run straight towards the main gates.

“Let’s go,” is all Harry says before Louis is throwing open and the door and stepping outside.

He takes a deep breath, the smell and of fair food filling his lungs and making his stomach rumble in anticipation. Of course he knows he’ll have to wait till a while later to eat so that he doesn’t throw up on the rides, but the fact that he’ll eventually get some is enough to settle his cravings.

At the front, a middle aged woman stamps their hands and wraps bright orange bands around the wrist, the kind that always pinch at Louis’ arm hair and have him breaking a sweat when he tries to rip them off. He reaches down and sticks two fingers underneath it to loosen it up some before they head into the actual fair. There’s mostly young kids and teenagers running around and it’s probably the only event in town where Louis doesn’t know everyone since people from surrounding cities always drive in for it. 

“Can we hit that thing where you spin it yourself first?” Louis asks anxiously.

Without even thinking about it, he reaches down and grabs Harry’s hand in his own. It’s not like he intertwines their fingers, just wraps his hand around Harry’s larger one in an attempt to guide him to where he wants to go. Surprisingly, though, Harry takes it a step further and goes straight for locking them together, his hand practically engulfing Louis’ own.

“Whatever you want,” Harry says brightly, a smile plastered on his face as they start making their way around to find the ride.

There’s not too long of a line for it - none for any of the rides actually - so they get on quickly, choosing the cart that Louis promises will spin the fastest. Obviously none of them will spin faster unless the people in it spin it that way, but if Harry has an argument, he doesn’t say it out loud.

Louis hops in first and as soon as Harry sits down, Louis reaches out for the middle wheel and start spinning them around. Harry joins in soon enough and then looking around, a few others start spinning too.

“This ride is _great_ ,” Louis says sarcastically with a smile.

“It hasn’t even started yet you idiot,” Harry laughs next to him as the ride finally starts moving.

They only try to spin it faster once the ride starts, using all of their muscle strength to pull the wheel. Louis starts screaming nonsense at the top of his lungs and their hair is flying everywhere. He doesn’t reach up to get any of the hair out of his mouth though because that would mean slowing down and that just can’t happen. 

Eventually the ride slows down to a stop and they’re forced too also so they can get off. At the end, Louis’ hair is whisked ten different ways and Harry’s curls are more voluminous than ever. Just one look at each other and they bust out laughing, reaching up to soothe down the mess on top of their heads. 

“That was fun, yeah?” Harry asks once they’re not dizzy anymore and start walking around the grounds.

“Most I’ve had in a while I think,” Louis returns with a bashful smile. He looks down and catches sight of Harry’s hand dangling by his side and slowly reaches out and interlocks their fingers like before.

“So where are we off to next?” Harry questions, squeezing Louis’ hand and turning his head.

Louis shrugs and looks around, hoping for some sort of inspiration or hint at what they should do. Like fate, they pass right by a facepainting booth and Louis instantly lights up at the sight of it. He starts pulling Harry over before he knows what’s happening.

“Oh no, not facepaint,” Harry groans.

Louis can’t tell if he’s being serious or not, but he continues on anyways until they’re inside of the booth. There are two empty chairs and a large wall of designs at the back.

“I think we should pick each other’s,” Louis suggests mischievously.

“That sounds fun, you just better not pick something terrible,” Harry tells him.

“No promises,” Louis says as he looks over the designs.

One in particular on the top row catches his eye and he instantly know it’s the one. He crosses over to one of the women doing the painting and whispers it into her ear, explaining what they’re doing. She nods and snorts a little, instantly covering her mouth.

Harry does the same to the other woman before they each sit down and wait for their faces to be decorated. The women make small talk with each ot them, asking their names, age, where they’re from. All typical stuff.

“So are you two good friends?” The brunette one doing Harry’s face asks loudly.

Harry and Louis meet each other’s eyes and sort of smile at each other before Louis speaks up in response.

“Near strangers going on their first date, actually,” he tells them, chuckling a bit and getting scolded for moving.

“Ah, well that’s great too. I guess that makes it okay for me to say how cute you are together, then,” the same one says, smiling at Louis as she strokes the brush in swirly patterns.

“Thank you,” Harry says with a cute smile on his lips and a dimple showing in his cheek.

The paint feels odd on Louis’ face. It’s cold and wet and he can feel it caking his skin as soon as it touches his skin. It feels good though, a bit relaxing in a way that can’t really be described.

He can’t see the colors that are on his face, but he can see Harry’s and he physically has to pinch himself to keep from snorting. The design he picked may be under the kids category and also may be under the girls side, but what Harry doesn’t know for the next ten minutes won’t hurt him.

Once the minutes have passed, the ladies start finishing up, announcing that they’re done at times very close to each other. They stand up and step back from Harry and Louis and grab mirrors, handing them over with the backs facing forward.

“Look at the same time, okay?” Louis says across to Harry who nods. “1.. 2.. 3!”

He flips the mirror around in his hand and takes in the paint on his face. At first all he sees is orange and red, but then he realizes that they’re stripes. There’s black and orange ones going across his face, and then white around his lips, black around his eyes, and two fangs painted across his lips. A tiger.

Louis looks over at Harry’s reaction to his and rather than seeing an angry glare or mad expression, he’s laughing. He’s got the mirror held in front of his face and he’s just looking at himself, shaking his head a little but smiling nonetheless.

His face looks nice with the over dramatic pink paint swirled on his cheeks, blue swiped across his eyelids, red coating his lips in a heart shape, and little gold tiara painted on his forehead. The design Louis picked _might’ve_ been-

“A princess, Louis. You made me a _princess_ ,” Harry laughs, looking over and taking in Louis’ face.

The blue-eyed boy smiles and let’s his canine teeth show, the tiger paint adding effect. “I did. You make a very pretty princess too.”

“You make a cute tiger,” Harry quips back, handing over some bills to the artists and thanking them.

“I’m _ferocious_ and _terrifying_ not cute,” Louis responds with a smile. “Who are you to talk anyways with that tiara on your head, Princess Harriette?”

“I’ll admit you’ve got a point there, Tomlintiger,” Harry says. 

“Blech, I sound like that guy who does the cereal ads,” Louis frowns, scrunching his face up. It feels odd with the paint, but he manages.

“Are you talking about Tony the Tiger? The Frosted Flakes one?” Harry asks, laughing.

“ _Yes,_ that one and I don’t like him,” Louis announces.

“Why is that?” Harry asks him, now smirking.

“Because Cocoa Puffs are better, obviously,” Louis scoffs. “I’ll admit the flakes are good, but they don’t give you chocolate milk when you’re done and don’t form little flowers in the bowl.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows but then sticks his lips out as if in a sense to say ‘hm, okay then’. They walk away from the booth and go on to a place that they don’t know yet. There’s people everywhere, laughing and shouting, so they’re pressed close together, holding and swinging their hands like first instinct now. Some people glare at them or do a double take, but overall no one seems to mind them much which is a relief because Louis really wasn’t planning on getting into an argument or fight tonight. 

The sun is nearly completely gone now, only a small purple sliver of sky still showing among the darkness. There are no clouds so the stars are shining bright and the fair lights shining all around make the whole area glow in the best way possible.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Harry asks.

“Uh, yeah that’d be good.” Louis nods his head as they find a food booth.

There’s some for bbq, chicken legs, ice cream, and tons of other things. The most reasonable thing to get, though, would be something that you can eat without getting anything on their face that would mess with the paint. So obviously they choose to get Pronto Pups.

“Two foot long pups with mustard,” Louis orders. He’s forcing Harry to let him pay since he already payed for the faces and their entries in. 

Once he gets them and pays, he hands one over to Harry and they bite right in. It’s a bit awkward because they’re shaped like- _you know_. They try not to make eye contact but as if that really works. It doesn’t help that Harry stick his tongue fully out when he bites, like he’s a dog drinking water.

“Don’t do that,” Louis scolds as they get in line for the ferris wheel.

“Mhm?” Harry asks through a mouthful of corndog. He’s completely clueless to the teasing that he’s doing and the princess makeup almost makes it seem cute.

“That thing you do with your tongue. You can’t do that when you’re eating a corndog,” Louis informs him, shaking his head.

Harry blushes a little and swallows the bite, laughing down at the ground. “Sorry, I forget I do it sometimes. Bad habit.”

“ _Very_ bad habit, yes,” Louis laughs quietly.

They stand and eat their corn dogs while they wait in the ridiculously long line for the ferris wheel. The line consists of a bunch of lovey dovey couples kissing each other and mothers with their young children yanking on their arms. 

It moves slow, so by the time they actually get up to the front, their food is gone and they’re ready to get on the wheel without being yelled at by one of the workers.

“Cart number 17,” the scrawny worker calls out, opening the door and eyeing Louis and Harry’s faces as they climb in.

It’s one of the ferris wheels where there’s just one seat with a bar that comes down, a little umbrella above their heads to block the nonexistent sunlight and rain. It’s a little wobbly but Harry seems freaked out when Louis tries to rock it so he avoids doing that as they start moving upwards.

“The breeze feels nice,” Harry comments, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

“Yeah, really relaxing too,” Louis agrees.

They don’t make much small talk, choosing to enjoy the quiet as they get higher and higher up the wheel. It keeps stopping to let more passengers on, but it’s not as bothersome or jerky as they expected. Once it really gets going, the breeze is even nicer than before and the sounds of the fair are completely drowned out. 

“Do you think our face paint would get smudged if you rubbed at it or something?” Harry asks randomly, breaking the quiet.

“Um, maybe. Depends how hard I guess,” Louis answers, turning to look at Harry.

The paint makes him look surprisingly pretty and the lights of the ride and moonlight bounce of of his features and hair perfectly. He wills himself not to focus too long on any of it because the more he does the more he wants to kiss Harry.

“Do you think anything would happen if we, I don’t know, kissed?” And Louis does choke on nothing.

“Oh, uh, maybe? I don’t- probably not,” he stammers before pausing and licking his lips. “We could see?”

That seems to be all Harry needed for motivation because as soon as the words leave his lips, they’re being pushed back in by Harry’s own. He surges forward quickly, like if he doesn’t do it quick enough he’d lose the chance.

Louis hums a bit before moving his lips, pressing them forward to meet Harry’s pressure. It’s a little nasty because instead of tasting strawberries or chocolate it’s just mustard, but since it’s a mutual flavor on their lips, it doesn’t seem to matter as much. They don’t pause even as the cart passes by the ground where some girls so obviously aww at them. It still makes them both smile into each other’s lips. 

There aren’t exactly fireworks or anything shooting out from the intensity, but it’s simple enough to be wonderful. It’s exactly what Louis was expecting when he thought about kissing Harry; soft lips, slow movements, and a taste that he could remember for years to come.

Sometime during the kiss, Louis manages to move his hand into Harry’s hair and pull his head closer, pressing together even harder. Harry hums and smirks before reaching his own hand into the tuff of hair at Louis’ neck. It’s all beautiful and romantic and just a shy away from cliche when they finally pull back, just a little breathless but most definitely happy.

“You’ve got some red paint on your lips,” Harry chuckles, lifting a finger up to rub at Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis just scrunches his face up in a smile and bats Harry’s hand away, letting it linger in his own. “Doesn’t matter. And you know, this really wasn’t what I was expecting a week ago when I saw you in the diner for the first time.”

“Really? The moment Zayn mentioned your name I _knew_ that by now we’d be a princess and tiger, kissing each other’s corndog-flavored lips on a ferris wheel,” Harry replies sarcastically, smirking.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me again you fool.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> if you want to talk to me, i'm strong on ao3, @daddyhair on twitter, and louwie on tumblr.


End file.
